Odin, Father of the Aesir
オーディン | romaji_name = Kyokushin Seitei Ōdin | trans_name = Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin | image = OdinFatheroftheAesir-LEHD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Fairy | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = 4000 | def = 3500 | effect_types = Ignition, Trigger, Trigger | passcode = 93483212 | materials = 1 "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters | lore = 1 "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters Once per turn: You can make this card be unaffected by Spell/Trap effects until the the end of this turn. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY this turn: You can banish 1 "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner from your GY; Special Summon this card. When Summoned this way: You can draw 1 card. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur "Nordic Ascendant" + 2 monstres non-Syntoniseur ou plus Une fois par tour : jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, vous pouvez faire devenir cette carte non affectable par des effets de Magie/Piège. Durant la End Phase, si cette carte face recto que vous contrôliez a été détruite par une carte de votre adversaire (au combat ou par un effet de carte) et envoyée à votre Cimetière ce tour : vous pouvez bannir 1 monstre Syntoniseur "Ascendant Nordique" depuis votre Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement cette carte. Lorsqu'elle est Invoquée de cette façon : vous pouvez piocher 1 carte. | de_lore = 1 „Nordischer Aszendent‟-Empfänger- + 2 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst diese Karte bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs von Zauber-/Falleneffekten unberührt bleiben lassen. Während der End Phase, falls diese offene Karte, die du kontrolliert hast, in diesem Spielzug durch eine Karte deines Gegners zerstört (durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt) und auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wurde: Du kannst 1 „Nordischer Aszendent‟-Empfänger-Monster von deinem Friedhof verbannen; beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung. Wenn sie auf diese Art beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 Karte ziehen. | it_lore = 1 Tuner "Antenato Nordic" + 2 o più mostri non-Tuner Una volta per turno: puoi rendere questa carta immune agli effetti delle Magie/Trappola fino alla fine di questo turno. Durante la End Phase, se questa carta scoperta che controllavi è stata distrutta da una carta del tuo avversario (in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta) e mandata al tuo Cimitero in questo turno: puoi bandire 1 mostro Tuner "Antenato Nordic" dal tuo Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente questa carta. Quando viene Evocata in questo modo: puoi pescare 1 carta. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador "Ascendente Nórdico" + 2 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Uma vez por turno: você pode fazer com que este card não seja afetado por efeitos de Magia/Armadilha até o final deste turno. Durante a Fase Final, se este card com a face para cima que você controlava foi destruído por um card do seu oponente (em batalha ou por um efeito de card) e enviado para o seu Cemitério; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial. Quando Invocado desta forma: você pode comprar 1 card. | es_lore = 1 "Ascendiente Nórdico" Cantante + 2+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes Una vez por turno: hasta el final de este turno, puedes hacer que esta carta no sea afectada por efectos de Mágicas/Trampas. Una vez por turno, durante la End Phase, si esta carta boca arriba que controlabas fue destruida por una carta de tu adversario y mandada a tu Cementerio este turno: puedes desterrar 1 "Ascendiente Nórdico" Cantante en tu Cementerio; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial. Cuando es Invocada de esta forma: puedes robar 1 carta. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = "극성천"이라는 이름이 붙은 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 2장이상 1턴에 1번, 자신의 메인 페이즈시에 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드는 엔드 페이즈시까지 마법 / 함정 카드의 효과를 받지 않는다. 또한, 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 이 카드가 상대에 의해서 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 그 턴의 엔드 페이즈시에 자신의 묘지에 존재하는 "극성천"이라는 이름이 붙은 튜너 1장을 게임에서 제외하는 것으로, 이 카드를 묘지에서 특수 소환한다. 이 효과로 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 자신의 덱에서 카드를 1장 드로우할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Tuner monster | archseries = Aesir | supports_archetypes = Nordic Ascendant | related_to_archseries = Nordic | action = * You draw cards * Activates from your Graveyard * Activates upon Special Summon | m/s/t = * Unaffected by Spell Cards * Unaffected by Trap Cards | summoning = * 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires archetype specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Special Summons itself from your Graveyard | banished = * Banishes from hand for cost * Banishes from your Graveyard | misc = * Limited activations * Cover card | database_id = 9331 }}